Facebook Fury!
by ninjapixistix
Summary: That's right.The Hunger Games characters-on Facebook. All of your favorites, with profile pages and user-names and all that jazz. T for language and sexual themes. Also, for the fact Cato is too sexy for it to be rated anywhere near a K. Please Review!
1. Dopest Swaggies In All Twelve Cribs

**A/N: Just wanted to lt errybody reading this that Finnick and Johanna are my current obsession/OTP(aside from Clato,of course). But do not worry your beatiful mortal tresses, for everyone-yes,even Annie and you- shall have a happy ending. Okay, of you ship Finnick/Johanna even remotely, you have to listen to " Take Care" by Drake ft. Rhianna. Whenever it comes on I turn it up extra loud and scream;"Fuck to the yeah! It's my OTP anthem! Lets hit this shizbizzle!".Have you guys ever heard "Glad You Came" by The Wanted? Of course you probably have, it the numbah uno song in ma country! Need I say mo'? But if you're in a different country than me, SEARCH IT AND LISTEN! Can you hear it? Can you hear the pure shipping party-ness of the song? It's like all my shippings rolled into one big party scene music video like thing! And the last line; "The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. So glad you came..." Which goes slow and has no beat in the background, would be such a Finnick-the-romantic quotation. Did you know quote is a verb and qoutation is a noun? Everything I believed feels like a lie... Anyways, I would obviously prefer Finnick to say these words to Johanna,considering Jo is so badass she missed the beginning of theoretical party,Finnick is Glad She Came. Hey, that makes some sense, I'l keep you posted on a oneshot coming for that idea...Did you hear? My friend told me Lionsgate is thinking of bringing on that chick who plays Santana on Glee for Johanna. Only one thing would make me happier, if they got that chick who plays Emily on Pretty Little Liars. Sweet rollerblading Jesus, I just realized "Lights" by Ellie Goulding is the perfect theme for Johanna! In case you haven't noticed, Johanna Mason is my all time favorite character. Oh,God, were you guys just gonna let me babble on like this forever. The authors note is most likely longer than the actual chapter. I hate you hoes...I'm just a little Native American Nudge over here,no? Oh,heh heh, unintentional Maximum Ride reference. Kudos to you if you if you caught it before me...DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own THG,Suzanne Collins does. I also do not own Facebook,Mark Zuckerburg does. I own nothing, if you're catching my fire. Oh,I did not mean to make that reference, it just flowed.**

**OM Fucking Geezy. "Take Care" just came on! My inner fangirl is filled with Glee!...Did I really just capitalize that? Oh,well,whatever. Hey,fun fact, while I have your attention; one of my friends calls me Nudge and the other one calls me Johanna and the other one calls me Rue. So of course I ship Johanna and Finnick, Nudge and Iggy, and Rue and Rory.**

* * *

_**Johanna Mason's Profile Page**_

_**Name:Johanna. Mason. If you didn't figure that out by now, you're too young to be on Facebook.**_

_**Age:Count. The. Fucking. Candles. Bitches.**_

_**Current Location:District Four and District Seven Victor Villages, Address #3261. Come at me, bro.**_

_**Employement:This is getting ignorant. I won the fucking Hunger Games. I don't have towork.**_

_**Current Activity:That sounded do wrong. Choppin'down a tree... or your house...MWHAHAHA!**_

* * *

**~Wall Posts~**

* * *

_**Finnick Odair,2:10 AM,near District Four**_

_stop telling people where I live! and you're not even in my district!_

_**Johanna Mason, 2:13 AM,near District Seven**_

_Pfft,one,darling, find the caps lock button. Okay,two, I'm there more than Annie is!_

_**Katniss Everdeen, 2:15 AM, near District Twelve**_

_And she's a lumberjack ninja, she could be in your house right now..._

_**Finnick Odair,2:17 AM, near District Four**_

_Shh. Before Annie sees this. She' currently afraid of ninjas._

_**Johanna Mason,2:19 AM, near District Seven**_

_I see you'e discovered the tool of capitalizational. He's a genius,errybody**.**_

**_Effie Trinket,2:23 AM,near The Capitol_**

_DON'T YOU INSULT FINNICK! I got yo back._

**_Finnick Odair,2:30 AM,near District Four_**

_I 'preciate that,Eff._

**_Effie Trinket,2:34 AM,near The Capitol_**

_Just keepin' it swagtastic, Big FO._

**_Finnick Odair,2:40 AM,near District Four_**

_Respect._

**_Primrose Everdeen,2:45 AM, near District Twelve_**

_Mad respect. What you know bout this here swag,son?_

**Effie Trinket and Finnick Odair LIKE this.**

**_Peeta Mellark,2:54 AM,near District Twelve_**

_I-I don't understand..._

**Katniss Everdeen, Greasy Sae, Gale and Gale Hawthorne LIKE this.**

_**Clove Call Me Beatiful,3:02 AM,near District A**_

_That's cause you ain't crispy like the rest of dis here crew I'm reppin'._

**Cato Swagmaster,Marvel McAwesome,Glimmer So Dope, Effie Trinket,Echo Maximum Foxface Roland,Thresh Tear It Up, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Primrose Everdeen, Rory Too Smoov Hawthorne, and Rue The One And Only LIKE this.**

_**Johanna Mason, 3:09 AM, near District Seven**_

_Dopest Swaggies In All The_ _Districts,y'all._

* * *

**Didn't see that coming,did you? People really have names like that on Facebook...smh,smh. xD.**

**-ninja**


	2. Thresh and Katniss Do Not Approve

I do not own The Hunger Games or Facebook.

**Katniss Everdeen, 3:12 PM, near District Twelve**

_Yeah, I'm in love alright._

-comments-

**Clove Call Me Beautiful Mason, 3:14 PM, near District Two**

_With my crazy beautiful life._

**Thresh Dawson, 3:18 PM, near District Eleven**

_With the parties._

**Maxii "Da Fox" Roland, 3:20 PM, near District 7**

_The disasters._

**Primrose Everdeen, 3:21 PM, near District 12**

_With my friends-_

**Glimmer So Dope Warner, 3:24 PM, near District 1**

_All pretty and plastered._

**Madge Undersee, 3:25 PM, near District 12**

_Every night we're down to go out-_

**Ceaser Flickerman, 3:30 PM, near The Capitol**

_Waking up on a different couch._

**Rory Hawthorne, 3:32 PM, near District Twelve**

_'Till the next night, on the next flight. _

**Marvel McAwesome, 3:33 PM, near District One**

_Yeah, I guess we're doing alright._

**Peeta Mellark, 3:37 PM, near District Twelve**

_Oh oh oh. We're falling in love. Oh oh oh. Till the suns comin' up. Oh oh oh. Just livin' a life. Oh oh oh._

**Cato Swagmaster, 3:40 PM, near District Two**

_Every single night we fight._

**President Snow Da Shizzle, 3:41 PM, near The Capitol**

_To get a little high on life._

**Finnick Odair, 3:43 PM, near District Four**

_Try dodgin' all the douche-bag guys. ;)_

**Annie Cresta, 3:47 PM, near District Four**

_At least we try..._

**Johanna Mason, 3:51 PM, near District Seven**

_To get a little something real,something right._

**Mrs. Evaaadeen, 3:53 PM, near District Twelve**

_Try tradin' all the wasted times._

**Seneca Crane, 3:55 PM, near The Capitol**

_For something real, in this crazy life._

**Johanna Mason, 4:00 PM, near District Seven**

_I just hope some people see-_

**Gale Hawthorne, 4:02 PM, near District Twelve**

_There's nothing that I'm tryin' to be. Let me just stop, all the shit talk._

**Rue The One And Only, 4: 06 PM, near District Eleven**

_I know I'm the new bitch on the block. I been through my sketchy phases, been broke, been a shitty waitress, but- I'm not now, guess it worked out- got here by running my mouth._

_**~ •|YOLO|• ~**_

**Rue The One And Only **_is now_ in a relationship _with_ **Rory Hawthorne.**

-comments-

**Gale Hawthorne, 6:26 PM, near District Twelve**

_No! No! Rory may NOT have a girlfriend before me, tell him Ma!_

**Ma Hawthorne, 6:28 PM, near District Twelve**

_...errrrrrr..._

**Posy Hawthorne, 6:30 PM, near District Twelve**

_Oh, Rue, I can't wait to play with you!_

**Ma Hawthorne, 6:31 PM, near District Twelve**

_You're welcome over any time, dearie!_

**Rue The One And Only, 6:34 PM, near District Eleven**

_Thank you all so much!_

**Rory Hawthorne, 6:37 PM, near District Twelve**

_You guys are so embarrassing..._

**Gale Hawthorne, 4:29 PM, near District Twelve**

_Not compared to the Everdeens!_

**Mrs. Evadeeen, 4:30 PM, near District Twelve**

_Well,damn._

•Primrose Everdeen and Katniss Everdeen LIKE this•

_**~ •|YOLO|• ~**_

**Rue The One And Only, 5:13 PM, near District Eleven**

_The Hawthorne's are so adorable. __-with Ma Hawthorne and 4 others_

**Rory Hawthorne, 5:15 PM, near District Twelve**

_Don't encourage them! It gives them power!_

**Primrose Everdeen, 5:17 PM, near District Twelve**

_Are you...blushing, Rory?_

**Rue The One And Only, 5:20 PM, near District Eleven**

_Ooh, I wanna see! He's so cute when he blushes!_

**Primrose Everdeen, 5:23 PM, near District Twelve**

_AH! He's so red! RORY, YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO!_

**Rue The One And Only, 5:25 PM, near District Eleven**

_You should see what happens when we kiss._

**Katniss Everdeen, 5:27 PM, near District Eleven**

_I did NOT approve kissing!  
_•Thresh Dawson LIKES this •

**Rue The One And Only, 5:50 PM, near District Eleven  
**

_Calm down. We only did it once or twice...or maybe three times?_

**Thresh Dawson, 6:01 PM, near District Eleven**

_Keep the hands where they need to be, boy._

**Rory Hawthorne, 6:02 PM, near District Twelve**

_And who exactly monitors where they need to be?_

**Rue The One And Only, 6:04 PM, near District Eleven**

_Y'ALL ARE EMBARASSING ME!_

**Peeta Mellark, 6:09 PM, near District Twelve**

_Well, when the pimp is in the crib, ma…drop it like it's hot._

_**~• |YOLO| •~**_

**Delly Cartwright, 7:08 PM, near District Twelve**

_Rory Hawthorne...you little BAMF._

-comments-

**Rory Hawthorne, 7:10 PM, near District Twelve**

_I know,right?_

**Thresh Dawson, 7:56 PM, near District Eleven**

_...run boy._

•Katniss Everdeen LIKES this•

**Maxii "Da Fox" Roland, 8:00 PM, near District Seven**

_Shit just got real._

•Rory Hawthorne LIKES this•

**Katniss Everdeen, 8:04 PM, near District Twelve**

_OMGEEZY HAI FOXAYFACE._

**Maxii "Da Fox" Roland, 8:09 PM, near District Seven**

_*sigh* Hello, Katty._

**Clove Call Me Beautiful Mason, 8:11 PM, near District Two**

_I want a nickname! Daddy, I want a nickname!_

**Cato Da Swagmaster Jackson, 8:14 PM, near District Twelve**

_...you can be the Cloveliest!___

**Heather Opsinasia Mary-Sue Bell, 8:17 PM, near District Rainbow**

_Oh Cato, you're so funny! You're the only relief I have since my father started beating me._

**Cato Da Swagmaster Jackson, 8:20 PM, near District Two**

_Uh, thanks...?_

**Rory Hawthorne, 8:23 PM, near District Twelve**

_xD_

**Heather Opsinasia Mary-Sue Bell, 8:30 PM, near District Rainbow**

_But Rory, don't sell yourself short. You're just as funny and handsome._

**Rory Hawthorne, 8:34 PM, near District Twelve**

_...Uh,thanks?_

**Rue The One And Only, 8:40 PM, near District Eleven**

_I'm confused as to who you are, and why you are having this conversation because he is not yours, he is very much mine._

**Heather Opsinasia Mary-Sue Bell, 8:43 PM, near District Rainbow**

_Well, ta ta for now! See you later,my loves!__-with Cato Swagmaster and Rory Hawthorne_

**Primrose Everdeen, 8:45 PM, near District Twelve**

_That's Heather Opsinasia Mary-Sue Bell, and she's perfectly ignorant. A little man stealer, that one is. She's immortal. We keep one putting her name in the reaping ball, and she gets reaped every year. But she's so generous and fucking loving she won't fucking go down!_

**Clove Call Me Beautiful Mason, 8:51 PM, near District Two**

_...BITCH MUST DIE._

•Rue The One And Only and Glimmer So Dope Warner LIKE this•

**Clove Call Me Beautiful Mason, 8:56 PM, near District Two**

_Glimmer?_

**Glimmer So Dope Warner, 9:02 PM, near District One**

_If Cato is leaving you for anybody, it sure as hell better be me._

_**~• |YOLO| •~**_

**Finnick Odair, 12:05 AM, near District Seven**

_Bitch kept talking shyt, so I decked him the fuk out._ -with Johanna Mason

-comments-

**Annie Cresta, 1:08 AM, near District Four**

_I don't...I don't even...no. Just- this never happened._

**A/N: And-that's it! Sorry for the long wait and if it's not funny. My beta was gone on vacation. And between me and the millions that could possibly read this(including my beta), she's the brains of the operation. It will get funnier, I promise. Annie made a short appearance, and Madge,Delly,Mags, Enobaria, Johanna, Marvel, and Greasy Sae were barely mentioned, if at all included. :/ Obviously not my best, but the Grammar Nazi's will be appearing soon! Keep on the look out! And for those of you interested in Percy Jackson, I am working on a FB story for that category! Keep on the look out! Ugh, 1D and their beautiful British faces...love those boys! Mainly Zayn, though. I love how he spells his name all improper and sexy-like! Gives me 1D feels. Kk,well, over and out! And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or favorited! Even the one who called me a copy cat! Love you all!**

**EDIT: RE-DONE AND WILL NOT BE IN SCRIPT FORMAT NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR WARNING ME, KIND REVIEWER.**

**-ninja**


End file.
